I'm ready to love you
by EmmiiEcstaticc
Summary: a cute carry on of the Vampire Academy series about Adrian and Rose not finished
1. Chapter 1

It took me a while to realize where I was. The sun was so bright and Adrien was perfect. I hadn't seen him in my dreams since the night before I killed Dimitri. I missed Adrien and Lissa so much.

"Hello, little dhampir" Adrien's eyes sparkled.

"Adrien, what did I tell you about my dreams!"

"I haven't seen you in forever and I need to talk to you about Lissa"

"What about her, is she ok?"

"She's worried about you."

"Wait, wouldn't I know this through our bond if that was true"

"Do you really think she would let you know if she was worried, she'd want you to be happy"

"I guess but why did you tell me this now?"

"I want you to come back, please."

"Umm… Well… Ok"

"Great, meet me at the airport in an hour."

"Wait, how'd you know I was near an airport?"

"You think I was just going to let you go like that?"

*sigh* my dream slowly melted away and my head was filled with darkness. I slowly opened my eyes and crawled out of bed. I picked up my suitcase and tipped out my clothes. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight singlet and brushed my teeth, packed my things up and went downstairs to the front desk. After checking out I walked outside and got into a cab. Arriving at the airport the reality of finding Adrien hit me, this was likely to take forever. Just as that thought passed my mind someone grabbed me from behind. It was Adrien. "Little dhampir, come with me." his breath smelt of hard liquor. Ugh.. How I hated the stuff. We arrived at the terminal just in time to catch our flight. The hostess escorted us to our seats in first class and then left us to be alone. "You didn't have to get us first class seats Adrien." "I know, I would have brought the jet but the queen has it for the weekend so." My eyes slowly became heavy and I dropped into unconsciousness. I woke to the small nudging of my arm, it was Adrien. "Are we here already?" "Yes rose, come on." once we were off the plane and checked out Adrien led me to an elevator near the back of the airport. "What no limo waiting for us Adrien?" "No I decided I would take you for a spin in a 911 turbo today." when we arrived in the dimly lit underground car park Adrien led me to a black Porsche 911 turbo and I slid into the passenger seat. Curiosity took over my mind, "How long until we arrive at the palace?" Adrien's smile crept across his lips "Well, two days actually but I got us a hotel room so we'll drive there tomorrow." My jaw dropped and my cheeks flushed with anger. "ADRIEN!" My ranting was interrupted by the huge hotel in front of us. Adrien walked us through the lobby and into a fancy looking elevator. When the elevator stopped we were on the top floor of the hotel. Not surprising really. Adrien stopped at the end of the corridor swiped a card and the door opened. 'Help yourself to the food in the fridge Rose." Thanks Adrien, aren't you hungry?" "Nah, unless you're offering for me to bite your neck cause if you are then I'm hungry." "No that's not what I meant and is there a secret door in this room that leads to my bedroom?" Adrien's smile turned into a giant grin that showed off his fangs. Everything clicked together in my head and I realized what had brought on the grin. "No, No way Adrien!" "Come on, it's the safest way." "I guess now I think about it but if you touch me my hands will be around your neck I swear." "Well I do believe having your hands around my neck could help when we're making out." I slapped Adrien's arm and went to sit on the couch. "I'm going to go have a sleep, come join me anytime you feel like." And with that Adrien walked into the bedroom and dropped onto the bed. Sitting on the couch I started to remember the night I killed Dimitri.

_FLASHBACK_

_Dimitri's eyes were red and evil, I wanted so bad for him to be my Dimitri and not a strigio but unfortunately he could never be mine again and we both knew it. Surprisingly when I'd shown up to kill Dimitri he had said that it was good I was there and that he wanted to die. The last words out of Dimitri's mouth before I stabbed his heart with a stake were, I love you. Give Adrien a chance and be happy. _

Back to reality

Maybe I should listen to Dimitri and at least have a little bit of happiness back in my life. I dragged myself off the couch and walked into the bedroom. Adrien was awake and smiling. "I knew you'd decide correctly Rose." Adrien sat up in the bed just as I slid onto it. I knelt toward him and he traced his fingers over my cheek and our eyes met. That was it we kissed each other passionately and I lay down on top of him. He rolled over so that he was above me and ran his hand down my waist. His hand continued down my leg and stopped in the groove behind my knee he then hooked my knee up to his waist and my leg rapped around him. Our bodies intertwined and he kissed my neck. When I awoke it was nearly lunchtime according to the alarm clock on the bedside table. My head lay on Adrien's chest and for the first time in almost a year I felt whole. I slid out of the bed and slipped my jeans on not bothering with a top seeming I was wearing a bra. I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice out. Cold hands wrapped around my waist and soft lips caressed my neck before kissing it. "Morning beautiful" I turned around to see Adrien's handsome face looking at me. "The queen's

going to kill me" I admitted "For what?" "For being with you, for last night, for everything." "She can never stop us from being in love or making love and I am her favorite nephew so why would she when she sees how happy I am?" Adrien kissed me before I could answer. The road trip back to the castle was going to take hours but now that I had discovered my love for Adrien I certainly wouldn't be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was just as I imagined. Long and tiring but I did enjoy the time with Adrien. It was so strange seeing him after so long, it was like giving up chocolate for 6 months and then having it again. I'd missed his flirting and his amazingly gorgeous face and body, in fact I'd missed the male species all together. Every since Dimitri I had tried to avoid all males but I was wrong I loved having company and someone to talk to. My thoughts were interrupted by Adrien's sweet voice. "Were here, is it as you remember?"

Of course it was as I remembered tall towers reaching the clouds, beautiful structure but also a frightening dark side that always seemed to be there. "I remember, it's not as scary now your with me though." Adrien's face lit up with a great pleasure and I couldn't help but smile back. The car stopped and Adrien leaned across the seats and kissed me. "What was that for?"

"For coming back and for giving me a chance." "I'm glad I did, I really did miss you." He kissed me again and then slid out of the car. We walked slowly up to the castle and the front gates opened. The walk from the gates to the castle was short and awkward, there were guardians everywhere but one of them stood out, his eyes stared at me widely and his face probably reflected the same shocked expression as mine. We…we…we could have been twins. I gasped and then quickened my pace to match Adriens. Once inside the realization of what I had just seen sank in and for what felt like hours I stood in the hall staring into space. "ROSE!" I heard the familiar voice of Lissa, it was filled with joy and happiness and of course so were her thoughts. I hadn't realized just how much I'd missed her until she jumped at me and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're back rose, I'll show you to your room."

"No that's ok Lissa, I'll take Rose to her room after I've shown her the guardian hall. She made me promise to." "Ok, I'll see you later then Rose, we'll go to the spa or something." with that Adrien dragged me off and I waved goodbye to Lissa. Lissa's thoughts were clouded with confusion and the need to learn more about Adriens strange behavior. "I never made you promise to show me the guardian hall, Adrien." "I know but I couldn't let Lissa show you your room because I wanted to show you a different room." Adrien then led me through at least half the castle until we arrived at a very expensive looking hall decorated with gold linings and paintings of forests and mountains. "My rooms right here." Adrien's flirty smile returned to his amazingly gorgeous face. "You want me to stay with you, wouldn't Lissa notice if when she came to my room it was yours too?" "No, not that you're not welcome to stay in my room if you want but your rooms here next door." he stuck a key into the door next to his and then pushed it open. Inside the room was so amazing. It looked like something out of a fairytale or from a dream. Gold lining around the edges of the walls, amazing carved prints in the wall and a double door entry to a bedroom. I think. "OMG, this is amazing Adrien!" "You haven't even seen the bedroom" as he said that he raised his eyebrows and grin , showing his fangs. Adrien dragged me over to the double doors and opened them inside was. Was. Was…….to much, everything went shimmery and then it was black. I'd fainted how embarrassing….. I heard the frantic breaths of someone next to me and the

slow beating of my heart. My eyes fluttered and then slowly opened. "you're awake little Dhampir, thank god." I slowly made my way off the bed and stood up only to feel lightheaded and fall back into Adrien's arms. "Maybe you should just stay here, in my arms for a little bit." "I'm absolutely fine with that." I giggled a little and then Adrien sat back on the bed… I don't know how long we lay there but after a while I fell asleep. When I woke my eyes were heavy and I was right in the center of my bed under the covers. I slowly got out of bed and walked into the main area of my room. Adrien lay

on the couch looking so god like. "Adrien, what's the time?" "Oh hey, your up sleepy. Oh and it's 5pm." I smiled and slid onto the couch with Adrien. "Still time for a cuddle before I get ready for dinner." "Wait, I have to show you something first." He pulled me off the couch and back into the bedroom. He walked me over to a gold framed cupboard and opened the doors. Inside were many amazing dresses, shoes and items of clothing. "pick one out for dinner." I grabbed a slim black dress and a pair of black stilettos. Then he walked me over to a medium sized box on a mirrored desk and opened the lid, inside were many sparkly necklaces, rings and earrings. He pulled out a

Diamond necklace and placed it around my neck then grabbed a small diamond ring and matching earrings. "You didn't have to do this Adrien." "I know but I knew you left all your clothes at the academy and so I got these for you." I turned around grabbed Adrien and pulled him so close that my eyelashes brushed his cheek and then we kissed..


	3. Chapter 3

After making out with Adrien for a good ten minutes I realized it was time to go to dinner. "We have ages Rose, come back here." "We don't have ages we have ten minutes and I want to explore a little on the way. Please, Please, Pleeease." I fluttered my eyelashes and smiled a tiny smile. "Rose you know I can't say no to that, you're such a cheater." "Well I need something seeming you have compulsion and everything." with that Adrien grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. On the way to dinner we took a detour through the halls of the castle, well at least some of them. It would take days to search through the whole castle. We walked through the big doors to the dining hall and stared at all of the rows of tables covered in golden silk clothes, gold candle chandeliers and so much food. "ROSE!" Lissa ran towards me and hugged me. "Hey Lissa, I've missed you so much." "Rose, please, please, Pleeease say you'll be my guardian now you're back!" "Ok, Lissa, ok. I will I promise lets just sit down" I didn't really get why there was so much food but then it hit me the guardians had to eat and all the people that visited. After eating Lissa pulled me and Adrien out to a small courtyard with vines of roses wrapped around all of the columns. "Lissa, it's beautiful."

"I know, I found it the other week." We sat down on a long white swing seat and begun swinging. "Lissa are you in here?" Christian walked across the light lavender pathway that weaved through the garden. "I'm so glad your back Christian" Wait had I missed something usually Lissa would jump into his arms and they would make-out for a good ten minutes but they were being so civilized. I scanned through Lissa's feelings for something and then I found it the little sad feeling inside of her when she say him, I'll have to ask her about that soon. "I see you and Adrien made it here safe then Rose" I just scowled. After we sat on that swing for at least two hours I got up and said that I was really jet-lagged and I was going to sleep. As I moved Adrien caught my eyes and winked, he would surely be following me after about two minutes. As I was leaving the room Lissa grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "Rose, I'm so glad you're back but you have to tell me, did you find him?" the regretfulness in her eyes made me believe she wished she could take those words back. "Yes Lissa, I found him and killed him too but that's the past and I'm trying my very hardest to forget that so lets move on to now. Speaking of now what was that sadness you felt when Christian got here?" curiosity filled my voice and saturated all of the concern I had felt. "Well Rose don't be mad cause I know what you're like but when we got here a few weeks after Christian had caught up with some guardians he knew and one was about our age and they had been seeing each other a lot but one night I walked in on her kissing him" her voice broke on the last words and a tear slipped out of the corner of her right eye. "I'm going to kill him!" "NO, Rose don't please for me" I felt my whole body go tingly and I sensed Lissa's compulsion taking over my brain. "You won't mention one word of this, you hear?" Then the feeling disappeared and I was back in my mind once again. "Lissa!" I growled un-impressively "What?" her thoughts were confused and a little scared. "You know what, now I really need some sleep so I'll see you for breakfast." With that I wondered off the way we had come. Suddenly my body froze and a freezing chill went up my spine, I could see my breath, ice hung from the ceiling and the windows were frosted over…and then I saw it. It's bright eyes so alive, so thirsty for my blood. Dimitri stood not five foot away from me but we weren't in the halls of the castle anymore we were in the little hut just near the ski lodge I had stayed about two years ago with the school when we'd had that strigio scare. His beautiful face full of pain and anger. But that wasn't the thing that scared me the most, the thing that did was when he pulled his mouth into his heartbreaking smile and flashed those bleach white blade sharp fangs at me. "No, not again I don't want to remember this!" My glass shattering scream awoke me. Then just as quickly as it had come the memory was gone and I was in the halls again but instead of walking I was lying on the floor in a shaking wreck. That's when I heard the frantic patter of someone's feet. Was I still in the dream, was he coming to get me or had someone heard my screams? "Rose, Rose. You're ok I'm here lets get you to your room." I looked up through the heard that was stuck to my sweaty clammy forehead and saw the face of Ambrose the Dhampir from last year. "Ambrose how did you find me" his shiny eyes looked full of worry and fear. "I was wondering back to my room when I heard your screams, now why were you screaming and where is that man you were with you what was his name oh yes Dimitri you two seemed so close." My heart ached and felt like a million daggers had been stabbed into it. The tears in my eyes spilled over the edges and I began to sob. "I'm sorry was it something I said Rose?" his white singlet was soaked and stained black from the mascara running down my face. We arrived at my room and I thanked Ambrose. I walked into my room not bothering to change into my pajamas and lay on my bed. The room went shimmery around the edges and then I slipped off the edge and everything went black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up feeling dizzy and scared. I heard a noise coming from the other room, I slowly moved off the bed and wondered into the kitchen. Lissa was standing in the kitchen making pancakes. "ROSE!" she squeaked "You're awake!!!" she ran over and hugged me.

"Yes I am awake. Where's Adrien, Rose?" I sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen bench and let my mind reboot after my shock last night.

"How are you doing little dhampir?" Adrien casually strolled into the room and sat on the stool next to me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine Adrien but I am very hungry." I grinned at him.

"I'm making you pancakes Rose, I hope they're ok." she scooped the pancakes onto a plate and slid them precisely to me. They were covered in maple syrup and ice-cream.

"Thanks Lissa, I'm so glad I came back." As soon as the words had gone from my mouth I dug in to my breakfast even licking the plate when I had finished.

Me and Lissa caught up for a few hours and then she and Adrien had to leave for an important meeting with the queen. I was guessing it had something to do with my sudden re-appearance and who's idea it was to invite me here. I wondered if Adrien would tell everyone about us being in love or if that would be our secret for a while longer.

I drifted in and out of consciousness all day but then a noise disturbed my peace. It came from the kitchen so I grabbed a pillow and walked through the door.

A familiar chill slid up my spine for the second time in twenty-four hours. My feet slid on the ice under them as I realized where I was. I was in a small forest just near the ski lodge. I was running, why was I running. "Rose, you can't run from me I'm too fast. Just stop and I won't kill you." I knew that voice. It was, it was Dimitri… he suddenly jumped out of the shrubs in front of me… my glass shattering scream pierced the silence of the woods.

Once again I was back in my over-the-top suite lying sweating on the floor. There were smashed plates all over the floor that I must have knocked off when I was in shock.

"Oh god" I murmured to myself. The flashbacks were getting worse by the day. I had to find the trigger, maybe I needed to go back to the lodge….

I wandered around the castle for a while, alone and vulnerable. Silently I crept from hall to hall. Exploring all the rooms I could, about two hours later I stumbled upon something I instantly liked. A secret passage leading to a tower. Yes just what I need to get me excited. I knew there had to be something good in this old dreary castle.

Climbing the levels and levels of staircases was difficult but in the end it was worth it. From the roof of the tower I could see everything and one thing I did not want to see. My old school, St. Vladimir's Academy. The school I had ditched twice. Once because Lissa wasn't happy so I snuck her out and we lived in peace with humans… for a while, until some of the teachers - Dimitri included - found us and brought us back, and the second time was just before graduation, I left to find Dimitri… and kill him.

That's when I saw her, the women that is the bane of my existence. My mother. Why was she here, shattering my peace and joy. The real question was does she know I'm here though, I hoped not. If she knew I couldn't imagine the lecture I would get for sneaking off and then returning with Adrien.. I was screwed either way, sneak around until she leaves and risk her being told of my arrival by someone or face her now and have her explain the stupidity and sheer lack of maturity I had shown over the past year. Hmm… both gruesome and terrifying but hiding does have it's advantages. I could confine myself to Adriens room until she leaves and once she is gone I would be free. I was brought out of my scheming by the loud noise coming from the grounds…

I could hear every word perfectly as if I was next to them.

"There have been more Strigio sightings recently around the area, they're getting stronger." One Dhampir yelled to my mother.

"Yes and just the other day a guard recorded one he had spotted while on duty that fit the characteristics of Dimitri, that's why I am here. See if Adrien can get news to Rose about it." she said this and then briefly paused before moving off towards the front doors.

Before I knew it I was falling, as if stuck in time I was just floating then "Smack" my head hit the tarmac with a loud crack and I was gone. Unconscious and left to face my madness.


End file.
